


Frosted Animal Crackers

by whatsyeroffer



Series: Something to Laugh About [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, situational crack, tumblr humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsyeroffer/pseuds/whatsyeroffer
Summary: Astra ate the last of Alex's favorite snack





	Frosted Animal Crackers

**Author's Note:**

> lmfao, okay so part of my writing process is for every 'serious' fic, I enjoy a break by writing crack.
> 
> This is a more serious approach to crack- where I write it like a for real fic, but the situation is way OOC.
> 
> Most of these are inspired from those dumbass posts on tumblr that make me snort at 2 am. I'll take suggestions and prompts btw!

Alex limped into their apartment, ankle probably swollen to double its size. Leave it to her to get caught under some falling rubble and almost break her foot. She hated how weak her body felt!

"Could really go for some super healing or something…" She mumbled to herself. She knew that she made a difference at the DEO; she was their best human agent after all.

Human being the operative word though.

J'onn, Kara and Astra didn't have to worry about silly things like broken bones… The Kryptonians were practically indestructible unless they blew their powers!

Alex had to push down those feelings of jealousy and resentment. She promised Kara she would do better… She wanted to be better than thinking about what she lacked compared to them.

By the time she made it to her kitchen, Alex was hopping on one foot. In this situation, Astra calling her 'bunny' would seem pretty appropriate.

The agent used the counter to help her balance as she picked a beer out of the fridge. She looked for some junk food to satisfy her hunger until she and Astra could go get dinner. She looked in the freezer, shaking her head at the 15 different flavors of ice cream.

Next she looked in the cabinets. Granola bars, cereal, potato chips, cans of vegetables and beans… No. The adjacent cabinet had all their sweets: brownies, banana chips, oh! Alex grinned as she picked up the box of her favorite frosted animal crackers. It felt too light…

She opened the box and found nothing but crumbs in the empty plastic container.

She was _livid._ The agent slammed the box down onto the counter, grabbed her beer, and hobbled over to the couch to pout.

* * *

Astra ended up landing on the balcony about an hour later. She carried a paper sack of falafels from Alex's favorite food truck in Chicago.

"Bunny, I'm home. I brought dinner! Perhaps we can eat it at the beach tonight?" She suggested as she set the bag down on the kitchen island. She went to the fridge to pick out drinks to take with them. As she packed the drinks, she heard Alex limp over. Before she could turn around to ask what happened, her mate hugged her from behind.

Astra leaned into the hug, sighing happily. "Hello, love."

She put a hand on the arm around her. Alex lifted her hand to gently pet Astra's hair and play with the locks of silver. She tucked Astra's hair behind her ear and then rested her head on her partner's shoulder.

Alex nuzzled closer and wrapped both arms around Astra tightly.

"Alexandra?" questioned Astra.

Whispering into her girlfriend's ear, Alex said "Eat all the frosted animal crackers again and we're fuckin' done." Astra frowned, confused.

With that, Alex pushed away from her and grabbed the bag of food, limping toward the living room. She flopped down on the couch and propped her injured foot on the stack of pillows on her coffee table.

Astra remained frozen for a moment before she flew back out of the apartment. The agent sighed, hoping the Kryptonian knew it was just a joke. The last thing she expected as she piled falafel and hummus onto the nan bread was for Astra to land on the balcony a minute later. Her arms were full of grocery bags containing _frosted animal crackers._


End file.
